1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an image data processing method for processing image data acquired by image data acquisition means, such as a digital still camera, so as to provide the optimum output result, an image data print apparatus for processing image data acquired by image data acquisition means so as to provide the optimum print result and then print the image data, and a record medium recording an image data processing program for processing image data acquired by image data acquisition means so as to provide the optimum output result.
2. Related Art
In recent years, digital still cameras have become widespread. To print image data provided by photographing with the digital still camera, it is a common practice to once read the image data into a personal computer (PC) from a memory card, etc., storing the image data and then print the image data on a printer connected to the PC. Thus, formerly it was necessary to once read the image data into the PC before printing on the printer.
In recent years, however, development of an image data print apparatus provided with a data processing function executed by a PC for reading image data directly from a memory card containing a photograph already taken with a digital still camera and processing the read image data so as to provide the optimum output result, then printing the image data (the image data print apparatus having such a function will be referred to as a photo printer) has been proceeding.
The photo printer consists roughly of a print processing section for performing the operation similar to that of a former printer and an image data processing section for performing image data processing similar to that of a PC for the image data in a memory card. The photo printer makes it possible to directly print image data without intervention of a PC; it is extremely convenient. Therefore, if such a photo printer can be provided at a low price, it seems that the widespread of the digital still cameras furthermore proceeds.
The image data that can be handled with this kind of photo printer is not only the image data acquired by the digital still cameras, but also the image data acquired by image scanners, film scanners, digital video cameras, etc. The machines for handling images as digitized data, such as the digital still cameras, image scanners, film scanners, digital video cameras, will be referred to as image data acquisition means.
It is a general rule that the above-described photo printer does not limit models as the image data acquisition means and can also handle image data provided by most models.
That is, taking digital still cameras as an example as image data acquisition means, often the digital still cameras are manufactured by several manufacturers and further models different in performance, function, etc., are also manufactured and sold by one manufacturer.
For example, assume that one manufacturer manufactures three models of digital still cameras different in performance and function (models A, B, and C). Generally, the models A, B, and C differ in performance, function, etc., and also in price although they fall under the same category of digital still cameras.
Thus, to classify products of one category into several models according to the performance, function, etc., model names unique to the manufacturer are assigned to the models to identify the models. For example, model name “DC-1000” is given to the model A, model name “DC-20001”, to the model B, and “DC-3000”, to the model C; they are also called model numbers.
The models A, B, and C have tendency and performance on the processing operation proper to each model (the tendency and performance on the processing operation will be hereinafter referred to as characteristics). For example, the model A has tendency to generally output low color saturation and the model C has tendency to output weak contrast.
Thus, even taking the digital still cameras in one manufacturer as an example, the characteristics peculiar to each model exist. The same applies not only to the digital still cameras, but also to any other image data acquisition means such as the image scanners described above.
If the image data provided by photographing, for example, with a digital still camera is printed on the above-described photo printer intact without considering the characteristics peculiar to the model, the print result is produced with the characteristics peculiar to the model appearing intact. That is, if the image data of a picture taken with a digital still camera hard to output high color saturation is used for printing with no change, the print result is produced with low color saturation corresponding to the image data.
It is also possible for the user to manually make a correction to the characteristics peculiar to each model when executing print; however, the setting process for making a correction is not easy and it is extremely difficult to make an unspecified number of the users execute this kind of setting.
Particularly, for the photo printer as described above, how easy the image data provided by a digital still camera, etc., can be printed is a large selling point as a product; ease of operation as well as the ability to execute high-quality printing is strongly required for the photo printer. That is, it becomes important to be able to print by such extremely easy operation of simply inputting the image data of a picture taken with a digital still camera to the photo printer (for example, inserting a memory card containing an already taken photograph into the photo printer) and then pressing the minimum necessary operation button for printing, thereby immediately starting to print the image data. Moreover, the printed image requires the quality not inferior to that of a conventional photo, and various types of convenience for also enabling resizing such as reduction and enlargement are also required.